1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the liquid crystal display technology field, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device and a gate driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
An array substrate row driving circuit (GOA, Gate Driver On Array, or Gate On Array) utilizes a conventional TFT-LCD (thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal-display) array manufacturing process to manufacture a gate row scanning and driving circuit on the array substrate in order to achieve scanning and driving gate lines row by row. Comparing with the conventional flexible circuit board (COF) and glass circuit board (COG) technology, the manufacturing cost is saved and a gate bonding process is omitted, which is beneficial for the production capacity and increasing an integration degree of a display device.
In an actual application, because a display device has to be collocated with a touch panel, the GOA circuit requires a signal interruption function in order to collocate with the touch panel such as collocating with a scanning of the touch panel. In a normal condition, after the signal interruption function of the GOA circuit is enabled, a black screen awakening for the display device is required. At this time, the GOA circuit is required to set all gate lines to be in a charged or a conductive state in a period of time. Through applying a black voltage to clear a remaining voltage level in a pixel capacitor so that a display effect of the display device is well. The period of time is called an All-Gate-On stage. However, in the conventional art, the when an All-Gate-On function is realized by the GOA circuit, a failure risk is existed so that the All-Gate-On function cannot be realized stably.